This invention is an electronic video dental camera having a handle and head shaped in the general form of a dental mirror, for use in placement in a dental patient's mouth and allowing areas within the mouth be displayed via a video signal.
For years, dentists have used dental mirrors for insertion in a dental patient's mouth for reflecting images of areas within the patient's mouth for viewing by the dentist. This technique works, although it has several disadvantages. First, it is often difficult to hold the dental mirror in an appropriate position in order to reflect the desired image. Secondly, it is more difficult to ensure that proper lighting is available to the area within the mouth to be reflected by the dental mirror. An even greater disadvantage is that it is very difficult to use such prior art dental mirrors in a situation where a dentist wishes to discuss certain regions within the mouth with other people, be it the patient, colleagues, dental assistants, or students in a teaching institution.
Electronic video endoscopes have been used in recent years, for example as is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 611,684 filed May 18, 1984 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,229) on an invention of Cooper et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such prior art video endoscopes use either fiber optics or a miniature camera, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), in order to transport an image to a monitor. Such prior art video endoscopes come in a variety of sizes, but are typically rather small and tubular in nature in order that they maybe easily inserted within a body cavity or surgical opening. Certain prior art endoscopes include a light source located at their end in order to ensure proper lighting is available for transporting the image to the monitor.
However, such prior art video endoscopes were not specifically designed for use in dental applications and are rather clumsy in such applications. As one example, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to properly view the lingual aspects of the teeth using such prior art video endoscopes, due to their tubular shape.